Mare' Al Oracio
Summary The Mare' Al Oracio, Sea Singers, or the Mare' as they call themselves. This small fiefdom is located on the westernmost coast of the Goedic Nations. They are an isolated ocean people who spend most of their time in or under the waters of the Vin Mar (Wine Sea). The Mare' have bound themselves to spirits called lucemar (water elementals). With the help of the spirits, the Mare' live underwater in sea caverns filled with air. Some of the Mare' imbibe the spirits, allowing them to breathe water and dive to great depths. Those Mare' are thought to have been early settlers of Astaadyr who, after several wars with elves and orkik, retreated back to the oceans. The Mare', with the help of their water spirits, control about 500 square miles of ocean and coast. The lucemar create eddies, sudden waves, and riptides, making it impossible to enter Mare' territory without their consent. Using the powers of the lucemar, the Mare' can move, desalinate, boil, even freeze water. Powerful Mare' priests can wear water like armor, using it to deflect blows and absorb spells. Of the Goedic Nations, the Mare' are often considered the least loyal. Like other Goedic they are fervent worshippers of the gods, hostile to mages and unbelievers. However, they never fought or gave aid to their brother nations in the last war. Consequently, the Mare' have few real allies. Location The Mare' Al Oracio is located on the eastern coast of the Vin Mar sea, in Astaadyr. To the north and south are the Tributaria provinces of Aquethaine. To the east are the Tierra Nacio, of the allied Goedic Nations. Estimated Numbers The Mare' Al Oracio have never been fully counted. Estimates range from 10,000 to 50,000 souls. Known Towns Bargastad "Barge-town," is a town of built of inverted ships and barges, anchored in Mare' Al Oracio waters. Locals call it Rat-town, for its preponderance of rodents and other vermin. Bargastad serves a useful purpose for merchants and the Mare'. The Mare' sell salt as well as ice. They also bring up oyster, crab, and coral for sale. In return, merchants provide silver, tools and weapons. Bargastad also serves as an ad hoc seat of government for the Mare'. Here they can treat with greater powers, like the Aquethaini, Avag Khanate, and other Goedic Nations. Allies They are allied with the other Goedic Nations. But the Mare' are often considered the least loyal. Like other Goedic they are fervent worshippers of the gods, hostile to mages and unbelievers. However, they never fought or gave aid to their brother nations in the last war. Consequently, the Mare' have few real allies. Foes The Cete tribes are foes of the Mare'. Cete consider all the oceans theirs to travel. And the Mare' have denied them free passage. Characters Imbruer Illoriaq, Viscount and Elder of the Mare' Imbruer Illoriaq is the political leader of the Mare' fiefdom. Illoriaq has the whitened hair and grayed, transculent skin of an imbruer. And his eyes occasionally flicker with elemental light. Imbruer Illoriaq has pushed for the tribes to return to the coastlands, establish commerce and towns.The viscount has few allies among the older tribespeople. But younger fishers, merchants, and warriors, looking to find new territory, favor him. He has invoked the will of the water spirits. But this is a sham. Illoriaq is an imbruer in name only. He has never imbibed a water spirit. To cover his deception, Illoriaq has been using a powerful amulet. It provides him illusion and enchantment spells; as well as enough water magic to make him appear a true cleric of the lucemar. If any Mare' ever discover him, Illoriaq will be ostracized or even killed. Imbruess Maiara, Elder of the Mare' Imbruess Maiara is a high cleric of the Mare'. She has been imbued with a water spirit so long, she no longer desires to breathe air. Her skin is a pallid translucent blue, and the veins underneath have taken on a silvered tone. Maiara is more than 100 years old, but her eyes flash and flicker with the light of the water elemental in her. She has many sons, daughters, and grandchildren--all of whom are loyal. The Imbruess wants no contact with the outside world for her people. She distrusts the viscount; and makes every effort to counter her moves. Outsiders and merchants have disappeared Pestus the Ratter, Mayor, Judge, and Head Exterminator of Bargaton Pestus is a dimunitive, ugly, foul-mouthed creature, suspected of being a goblin. He has yellow, bloodshot eyes, skin like tallow, gangly limbs, pointed ears, and rotten teeth. He wears a patchwork fur coat (the fur is of undetermined provenance), a hat of rotting felt, and carries a stout "rat-whapping" cudgel. Pestus may be many awful things, but he is fair. He never lies. His handshake is his word. His notary scrawl on a contract is a guarantee good as gold. And that is was has earned him 11 straight terms as mayor. Among all the cheats, thieves, and ne'r-do-wells of Bargaton, Pestus can be trusted to make things square. Pestus keeps the trade going between the Mare' and the surface merchants, making sure the cheating is minimal, keeping the peace, and bonking rats for his supper. As judge, Pestus makes use of the vermin on Bargaton. He has a "rat barrel" for people who break contracts: a barrel large enough for a man, filled with 50 hungry rats. Comments "Break a deal? Not on my town. Yew pay or you git in the rat barrel." -- Mayor Pestus "While we hide under the waves, we children of the sea, the world moves on. Man and Fey plot against us, because we are weak and cowardly." --Imbruer Illoriaq "Someone plots against us. For this I am certain. But this someone is among us." --Imbruess Maiara Category:Cultures